elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Orsimer (Skyrim)
}} The Orsimer (more commonly known as Orcs), are the native people of the Wrothgarian and Dragontail Mountains. Despite historical misconceptions, they are in fact a variant of elves or mer, hence the name Orsimer, meaning "Pariah Folk". Following in the footsteps of Trinimac, and subsequently Malacath, Orcs have consistently held a standard as a race as some of Tamriel's greatest warriors and smiths. Strongholds Most orcs are found in strongholds throughout Skyrim, though some are seen in major cities such as Morthal and Markarth. The Dragonborn may enter, but cannot have conversation with the Orcs inside. Once you near an Orc Stronghold, a guard will tell you to stay away. You are allowed to enter the stronghold, but the Orcs dislike it. Thus making conversation impossible until you complete the quest the guard gives you. This quest varies per Stronghold. If the Dragonborn is an Orc, they will be accepted and may enter and engage in conversations without the need for prerequisite quests, though they will still treat the Dragonborn as an "outlander". Orc strongholds tend to have a mine and blacksmith tools, which are usable regardless of whether the associated quest has been completed. Height The Orsimer (Orcs) are the second tallest playable race in the , standing slightly shorter than Altmer (High Elves), at a scale of 1.0450. Character creation Skill bonuses *+10 Heavy Armor (25) *+5 Block (20) *+5 Enchanting (20) *+5 One-Handed (20) *+5 Smithing (20) *+5 Two-Handed (20) Starting spells *Flames (Destruction) *Healing (Restoration) Special abilities *Berserker Rage - Take half damage and do double damage for 60 seconds. This does not apply to damage dealt by spells; however, it does stack with other physical damage buffs. While Berserker Rage is active, the screen turns red and a little blurry while sound dulls a bit. Popular usage and unique gameplay Orcs excel above and beyond in warrior roles. Their natural abilities fall under the warrior banner with the exception to enchanting, but this isn't outside of the realm of the warrior. With proper training this can easily give any Orc player character a needed boost in the game. The variety and extent of their skill bonuses make Orcs arguably the best pure warriors in the game. Two popular game play roles are as Tank or Blademaster, obviously focusing on use of heavy armor and respectively on shields and dual wielding over an Archer, Assassin or Mage-type role. Tie this into their racial Berserker Rage, and a tidy warrior is complete. It is interesting to note that Orcs are the warriors of the Mer bloodlines. They alone excel under the warrior constellation focusing more on brute strength over cunning, speed and magic like the rest of the Mer. Oddly, an Orsimer is head of the Arcanium at the College of Winterhold. Notable Orsimer *Durak - Member of the Dawnguard *Ghorza gra-Bagol - Blacksmith of Markarth *Moth gro-Bagol - Blacksmith to the Jarl of Markarth *Urag gro-Shub - Librarian of The Arcanaeum *Ghorbash the Iron Hand - Former Soldier of the Imperial Legion *Balagog gro-Nolob - The Gourmet, author of Uncommon Taste Chiefs *Chief Burguk - Chief of Dushnikh Yal *Chief Larak - Chief of Mor Khazgur *Chief Mauhulakh - Chief of Narzulbur *Chief Yamarz - Chief of Largashbur (Before The Cursed Tribe) *Gularzob - Chief of Largashbur (After The Cursed Tribe) Gallery File:Orc2.png|A player-generated Orc. Orc2.jpg|An Orc Fighting The Dragonborn Skyrim-Orc-male-21.jpg|An orc inside a dungeon Skyrim-Orc-male-3.jpg|An orc in the Wilderness Blud Orc Sky.jpg|Orc in Orcish Armor Orc Male.jpg|Orc male concept art Orc Female.jpg|Orc female concept art Orc Face.jpg|Orc face side view concept art Orc Faces.jpg|Orc faces concept art See also *Skills - Skills in Skyrim *Spells - Spells in Skyrim *Perks - Perks in Skyrim Category:Skyrim: Races Category:Skyrim: Orsimer